Happy Ending
by yuchunuke
Summary: SASUKE POV. Aku yang merindukanya, aku yang menangis untuknya, begitu sakit. Apakah dia akan kembali saat malam natal tiba? aku harap ... R&R! SasuSaku . SasuNaru


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: dengan amat sangat terpakasa untuk fic ini kuberikan … SasuSaku . SasuNaru.

.Happy Ending.

#-#-#

_Disini sangatlah dingin, dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tulangku, aku melihat jelas hembusan nafas darinya, bibirnya yang berwarna merah mungil—menurutku sangatlah manis kini menjadi biru keunguan, matanya yang memancarkan keindahan dihidupku menjadi suram dan sendu, tubuhnya yang mungil dan indah sangatlah membuatku tak tahan untuk merengkuhnya … namun tubuh itu bergetar kedinginan diatas salju-salju yang turun dengan suhu yang sangat cepat. Aku melihat diriku sendiri, diriku dan dirinya sangatlah berbeda, disini aku sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin yang bisa membuatku membeku bagaikan es yang menghujaniku, disini hangat, walaupun saat ini aku dan dia sama-sama berdiri diatas salju-salju, tetapi mengapa dia kedingingan? … rabut halusnya yang berwarna keemasan sekarang telah hilang tertutupi tudung—jubah yang dikenakan, tatapnya mengarah kelembah yang sangat curam dan dalam, aku yang tak tahan melihat keadaanya dan segera melangkah mendekati dia … disaat yang sama diapun melangkah menuju lembah tersebut … aku sampai dibuat heran, namun setelah aku berpikir, akhirnya aku mengerti … aku berusaha berlari meraih dirinya, meraih dirinya agar tidak hilang, tidak lenyap, tidak pergi dariku … aku takut dia meninggalkanku … secepat mungkin aku mengejar dia, namun aku seperti berada dalam opera kecil yang mengendalikanku dengan sangat lambat … melambatkanku untuk meraih cinta agar tidak pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi, apadaya itu semua, dia … telah pergi untuk selamanya … takkan kembali … hilang._

#-#-#

Disini sangatlah dingin. Hari ini adalah musim dingin. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku dapat melihat atap kamarku yang masih terlihat gelap. Perlahan aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan mngulurkan tangaku untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Dan mulailah terlihat jelas kamarku. Aku kembali menatap atap kamarku. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa mengantuk, namun karena sudah terbangun, sangatlah sulit untuk tertidur kembali. Putih ke unguan, itulah warna atap kamarku. Biru keunguan dengan corak rangkaian batang pohon, itulah warna tembok-tembok kamarku. Rak buku yang cukup berjejer disamping meja belajarku cukup manis dimataku. Jendela kamar yang belum terbuka membuatku terasa hangat dari cuaca yang amat sangat dingin ini. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena telah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu lagi. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengalami mimpi itu yang selalu sama, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan mimpi itu lagi. Tetapi, dalam lubuk hatiku yang sangat dalam, aku selalu memikirnya, kucerna kembali mimpi itu, aku tak mau mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Karena mimpi tersebut terlalu sakit bila sampai terjadi, dan sama sekali aku tidak mengharapkan itu.

Setelah aku beranjak dari ranjang, aku melangkah lunglai kearah kamar mandi yang berada disudut kamarku. Setengah jam berlalu aku mulai mengenakan pakaianku, seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih dan celana pendek berwarna orange coklat. Orange? Heh, warna yang sangat aku rindukan darinya, setiap aku mendengar atau melihat warna orange, aku merasa dia selalu hadir di hatiku, tapi rasa itu bukan bahagia, sebalinya sangatlah menyiksa dan sakit. Aku meraih tasku yang berbentuk selempang panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Seharusnya aku mengenakan dasi dan memasang pin name, tetapi aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Ketika aku melangkah menuju cermin, kulihat diriku yang masih mengantuk, rambut kebiruanku yang masih berantakan, dengan terpaksa aku harus merapihkan keadaanku terlebih dahulu daripada harus terkena amarah kakaku yang menurutku sangatlah menyeramkan.

Aku telah sampai diruang makan, tepatnya ruang makan keluarga. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk sarapan pagi, tetapi, jika aku sampai tidak menelan sesuap nasi sedikit saja, mungkin hari ini aku telah tiada untuk selamanya. Aku berjalan pelang menuju meja makan yang berbentuk oval tersebut yang diberi warna hijau gelap. Kutarik kursi perlahan dan kutaruh tasku dikursi tersebut. Terdengar suara rebusan sayur di dapur—disamping ruang makan ini. Aku yakin saat ini kakaku sedang berada disitu yang sekarang sedang memasak. Yaah, orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal sejak aku berumur sembilan tahun, entah apa mereka meninggal, kakaku selama ini tidak pernah member tahuku tenteng ayah dan ibuku. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingat-ingat hal itu.

Baru saja beberapa menit aku berdiri diruang makan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dengan membawa panci sedang yang mungkin berisi soup daging atau apalah. Dan seperti yang aku duga, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang melebihi tingginya denganku, rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai, matany berwarna hitam kelam, wajahnya yang masih bersih terlihat putih, pakainya yang cukup ketat dengan mengenakan kaos hitam pendek dan blue jeans yang terlihat sangat keren dimataku. Huh? Keren? Tapi ya itu memang benar, bagaimana tidak? Aku saja yang adik kandungnya sendiri selalu terkagum sendiri dengan kakaku ini. Tapi untunglah aku ini adiknya. Tetapi, yang membuatku menganjal, sepertinya daritadi dia terus menatapku. Apakah ini hal buruk?.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku?" tanyanya padaku dengan datar, wajahnya terlihat keheranan.

"Mau kencan lagi ya? Padahal hari ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk acara rapat disekolahku." Tanyaku balik kepada kakaku. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat tenang. Akhirnya dia segera kembali kedapur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa dua gelas berisikan susu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku lalu meletakan gelas itu dimeja. Sekarang tatapanya menuju kearah mataku.

"Memang salah jika aku pergi sebentar dengan Deidara? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membutuhnya untuk membantuku menata rumah ini menjadi rumah mewah saat acara natal nanti, pasti kamu sendiri tahu 'kan?" katanya sedikit meyakinkan. Aku yang sedikit tidak setuju jika rumah ini harus didatangi begitu banyak orang dengan menghiasi berbagai lampu dan pohon-pohon natal disana-sini harus terpaksa menyetujuinya. Aku mendesah berat sembil mengambil secangkir gelas yang tadi dibawakanya. Aku meneguk susu sampai setengahnya.

"Silahkan saja kau pergi denganya, kalau bisa lupakan acara rapat disekolah." Kataku dingin sambil meletakan gelas itu meja. Aku melirik jam dinding didekat ruang tamu. Masih ada setengah jam untuk berangakat sekolah. Aku mulai merasa kakaku ini sedikit mendekat padaku. Tapi aku biarkan saja.

"Janga gitu, aku akan datang kesekolahmu nanti siang, jadi bersabarlah sedikit," ujarnya pelan sambil mengacak-ngacak dia menyuruhku untuk memakan soup yang tadi dia buat, cukup lama keheningan muncul diruangan ini.

Setelah aku mengahabiskan makanan dan minumnya, aku segera beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil tasku kembali seraya melangkah menuju pintu depan. Kakaku mengela nafas sambil membereskan meja. Sambil menunggu, aku menatap jendela yang berada di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu, kulihat saluju makin lebat menutupi rumah-rumah, jalan dan yang lainya. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, aku dapat mengingat 'dia' memberiku sebuah jaket hangat berwarna biru saat musim dingin. Aku membuka mataku dengan seutas senyum yang sedih. Aku selalu berpikir, kapankah 'dia' akan segera kembali? Aku sudah terlalu lama menungguinya. Dan sekali lagi aku tersenyum pahit.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya kakaku menghampiriku keruangtamu dan memberi isyarat untuk segera memakai sepatu, sementara dirinya harus mematikan lampu rumah terlebih dahulu. Aku melangkah pergi menuju pintu depan dengan memasukan tanganku kedalam saku celana. Aku meletakan tasku dilantai, sebelumnya aku mulai membuka lemari sepatu, dan aku menemukan sepatu berwarna putih bertali dengan corak ranting-ranting. Dan untuk kesekian lagi aku merasa sakit, sakit sekali didadaku, aku mengambil sepatu itu den membanting sepatu itu seraya aku berjongkok. Aku menatap sepatu itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih, aku mulai teringat kembali saat 'dia' memberiku sepatu ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas yang ke enambelas tahun, sungguh lama sekali bukan? Bahkan saat ini aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang cukup dingin menyentuh pundaku yang sekaligus membuatku terkejut. Aku memalingkan wajahku pada sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Hey, hey, jangan melamu seperti itu, nanti bisa lupa dengan segalanya lho. Dan, tadi bukanya aku menyuruhmu untuk memakai sepatu? Kenapa malah bengong?" tanyanya yang menurutku terlalu bertubi-tubi hingga aku diam saja sambil memakai sepatuku dan menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Hanya memikirkan masa depan, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang atau aku pergi duluan?" tanyaku balik dengan dingin sambil meraih tasku kembali. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku kembali.

"Hahaha, jangan tiba-tiba marah gitu dong, nih, sebelum berangkat kamu pakai ini dulu, diluar sangat dingin, dan aku tidak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk berobat jika kamu sampai sakit karena badai salju, dan satu lagi, kita tunggu dua menit lagi, oke" katanya sambil tertawa pelan dan membuka pintu seraya memakai sepatu. Dan akhirnya kami beranjak keluar dari rumah. Setelah beberapa menit aku sedikit tertegun ketika aku melihta sepatu yang dipakai oleh kakaku. Kakaku yang melihat ekspresi wajahku langsung berkata, "Ini sepatu dari Deidara, hadiah ulangtahunku … dan ini bukan curian kok". Dan aku berhenti melangkah ketika aku mendengar kata-kata itu, aku mulai mengingat wajahnya kembali … wajah cerianya yang tak mungkin aku lupakan.

"Heh … kau kenapa?" Tanya kakaku cemas ketika aku diam membisu di tengah jalan. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap kakaku. Aku baru sadar, dia juga memakai jaket yang sama denganku.

"Itachi … kau, sangat mencintai dia kan?" tanyaku datar yang masih menatap mata kakaku. Itachi. Namun, sepertinya pertanyaan aku barusan sangatlah tak dimengerti, bahkan aku sendiri yang bertanya juga bingung, kenapa aku sampai bertanya hal seperti itu?. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Dari pada harus berdiri disini lebih lama akhirnya aku pergi duluan meninggalkan Itachi yang masih diam terbengong-bengong.

'_Kenapa ya? Apa mungkin dia masih memikirkan anak 'itu' lagi? Kalau iya, sepertinya aku bisa menebak, hatinya pasti sakit, huuh … biarlah, mungkin cintanya terlalu berat,_' batin Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul adiknya yang sudah cukup jauh.

Dipertengahan jalan aku berjalan lurus sambil memasukan tanganku kedalam saku celana. Tatapanku datar dan lurus mengikuti arah jalan yang kulewati bersama Itachi. Sesekali kami berhenti untuk mencari tumpangan, nmaun karena cuaca sangat dingin, sepertinya tumpangan disini jarang sekali lewat, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali sampai ada tumpangan lewat. Aku mulai berpikir, 'dia' pernah berjanji padaku ketika kau berumur lima belas tahu, 'dia' akan kembali aku berumur tujuh belas tahun dan tepatnya saat hari natal. Namun, saat inipun sama sekali ada kabar tentanya, aku khawatir 'dia' tak akan datang. Dengan tekad aku selalu berdoa agar dia datang diwaktu hari natal tiba. Aku harap dia datang.

Akhirnya, setelah kami berjalan jauh dan menunggu tumpangan lewat, datanglah sebuah taksi yang berhenti tepat disampingku dan Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi membuka pintu taksi dan menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam mobil duluan. Aku menurutinya dan melangkah masuk kedalam mobil serta diikuti Itachi. Akhirnya aku tidak merasakan dingin yang membuatku memebeku, untunglah didalam taksi ini cukup hangat, jika tad tidak ada taksi lewat, mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Itachi benar, aku akan sakit. Didalam perjalan aku melihat jalan lewat jendel mobil. Salju turun dengan lebatnya, sebagian jalan sudah tertupi oleh salju. Dan ketika taksi itu melewati sebuah pertokoan, aku melihat banyak pasangan kasih yang sedang membeli pohon natal, aku merasakan diriku sangatlah iri pada keindahan dua seloji tersebut. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu.

Aku telah sampai disebuah gedung besar dipusat kota. Sekolahku. Kitoshi High School City. Mungkin aku tak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail sekolahku, aku hanya malas untuk menjelaskanya. Aku mulai keluar dari taksi dan dengan begitu saja aku meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong melihatku. Saat aku sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, aku merapatkan jaketku dan melangkah masuk, cukup sepi, tapi itu membuatku lebih tenang daripada harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang membuatku kesal. Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai didepan pintu sekolah, aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, didalam gedung ini terlihat banyak murid-murid sedang berlalu lalang disekitar koridor. Aku melangkah menuju tangga disudut koridor dan menaikinya kelaintai dua, dan inilah tempat kelasku berada. Aku benyak melihat tatapan yang menurutku 'menyilaukan' dari para gadis-gadis saat meilhatku melewati mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai jatuh pingsan, aku sangat heran, memang ada yang salah dengaku ya?.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kelas, aku berhenti sejenak sambil menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu. Setelah aku memasuki ruangan kelasku, tampak banyak murid-murid sedang sibuk dengan temanya. Ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang menyambutku sambil merengkuhku, dan beberapa murid wanita yang melihatku dengan tatapan yang 'menyilaukan'. Setelah aku selesai mengobrol dengan teman-temanku, aku melangkah menuju bangkuku yang berada disudut ruangan. Setelah aku sampai pada bangkuku, aku menyimpan tasku dimeja, melepas jaketku dikolong meja dan mulai terdengar seorang eanita memanggilku.

"Sasuke!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilku tadi. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar, dia adalah gadis yang dekta denganku. Tepatnya sahabat. Dia mendekatiku disertai senyumnya. Murid-murid cewek lainya langsung menatapnya dengan sadis.

"Tumben datangnya pagi? Eh, nanti malam katanya kamu mau buat acara natalan ya? Aku boleh gak kerumah kamu? Boleh ya?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan wajah penuh harap yang masih disertai dengan senyumnya. Aku memang sangat malas untuk berdebat dengan seorang wanita, tetapi dia adalah sahabatku, akupun menjawabnya.

"Aku datang pagi karena disuruh Itachi. Aku memang membuat pesta kok, dan kamu aku undang kerumah … itu juga atas suruhan Itachi" jawabku datar seraya meninggalkan kelas, langkahku diikuti oleh gadis yang tadi menghampiriku ini, mata emerladnya terus memandangku selama kami berjalan dikoridor, setelah kami berdua sampai dikantin, aku dapat melihat rambut pinknya melayang halus oleh angin. Aku mengambil tempat duduk dan member isyarat agar gadis itu juga duduk. Setelah kami memesan minuman, akhirnya perbincangan dimulai.

"Dari tadi kamu memperhatikanku, ada apa?" tanyaku pada gadis didepanku sambil merautkan jari dari kedua tanganku sambil menatap matanya lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku heran deh, dari sekian juta gadis yang mendekati kamu, hanya aku yang kau tanggapi sampai kamu memperbolehkan aku ikut kesini?" katanya dengan nada yang dibuat melengking membuatku tersenyum miris. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya datanglah pelayan kantin yang membawa dua gelas yang berisi juice yang disimpan diatas napan. Setelah pelayan itu meneruh kedua kelas itu diatas meja kami, aku membuka mataku.

"Apa salah jika aku melakukanya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum penuh yakin. Beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantara kita, henya terdengar suara-suara obrolan dari murid-murid lain dikantin ini, kantin yang cukup luas dengan kios-kios yang berjejer disetip pinggirnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, aku hanya terheran-heran, semenjak dua tahun yang lalu sikapmu menjadi sangat sangar, bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu kamu bolos sekolah, dan ada kabar bahwa kamu pernah memukul salah satu murid disini bukan?" gadis itu menarik nafas "Aku hanya khawatir saja, aku kira kamu sakit, ternyata kak itachi bilang kamu hanya ingin sendiri saja," katanya mengakhiri dengan menghela nafas seraya mengambil juice dan meneguknya. Aku sedikit tertegun dengan katanya, khawatir?, ternyata selain 'dia' dan Itachi, dia juga mengkhawatirkanku. Akupun juga mengambil segelas juice dan meneguknya. Aku letakan gelas itu kembali dan kembali lagi berbicara.

"Kamu tidak takut kalau Gaara akan menghampiriku dan memukulku hanya karena aku dekat denganmu? apalagi kamu sampai mengekhawatirkanku," tanyaku pada gadis didepanku dengan nada suara yang datar, gadis didepanku terdiam sejenak.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Tidak akan, jangan ngomongin dia deh, jadi malas. Oh ya, Sasuke, kok dari tadi kamu tidak menyebutkan namaku? Apa kamu takut …" perkataan gadis itu kupotong. "Sakura, aku sudah berjanji bukan? Aku tetap akan menjadikanmu sebagai sahabatku, dan aku tak akan menyukaimu lagi, itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Dan sepertinya pembicaraan sudah selesai, sebentar lagi masuk, aku pergi kekelas duluan," kataku halus sambil beranjak dari kursiku dan melangkah menuju kelas, aku melewati Sakura yang masih diam dnegan wajah tertunduk. Setelah aku berjalan cukup jauh, aku memalingkan wajahku kebelakang dan menemukan Sakura tersenyum pahit dengan matanya yang sedikit memerah, lalu aku memalingkan wajahku kembali dan berjalan.

'_Heeh, bodoh!!, aku bodoh sekali! Harusnya aku jangan mengharapkan aku bisa kembali dengan Sasuke kembali! Lagipula harusnya aku bersyukur sudah ada lelaki lain yang setia dengan aku! Dan … Sasuke … dia sekarang harusnya aku hibur, bukan mendekatinya! Aarrgghh!! Kenapa sieh 'kamu' juga belum kembali!?'_ batin Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya disertai airmatanya, tapi itu hanya sesaat, setelah bel sekolah berbunyi akhirnya Sakura merapihkan rambutnya kembali dan menghapus airmatanya.

#-#-#

Akhrinya hari-hari sekoalhku terlah selesai, semua murid telah dibubarkan, aku mengrapihkan buku-buku dimejaku dan memasukanya kedalam tasku, hanya ada aku dikelas ini, teman-temanku sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, aku sengaja pulang lebih lambat karena aku bolos pelajaran terakhir dan harus berakhir dengan ceramah-ceramah yang sebenanya tidak bermutu dan sangat membuatku muak. Ketika aku telah selesai membereskan smeua barang-barangku dan berniat untuk keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink itu kembali memanggilku dan menghampiriku.

"Ternyata disini, dasar, kamu mencari kesempatan biar pulang telat ya? Aneh" ujarnya sambil mengambil duduk dimejaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku hanya meraih tasku sambil mengenakan jaketku dan melangkah pergi dari kelas. Ternyata gadis itu mengikutiku.

"Sasuke, boleh kita bareng? Aku malas pulang sendiri, boleh ya?" tanyanya dengan menepuk tanganya memohon. Wajahnya masih seperti yang dulu. Tetap manis, walaupun tidak semanis 'dia'. Dulu, aku pernah pacaran dengan gadis ini, Sakura. Tetapi itu hanya sekita satu tahun saja, karena sejak itu aku melihat seorang gadis lain yang menarik hatiku padanya, gadis yang pertama kutemui di malam natal, gadis yang memeberiku senyuman yang sangat lebar dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut. Namun, itu smeua telah kandas termakan takdir.

#-#-#

**Start In My Life ® Mai Kuraki**

Setelah beberapa saat aku melamun, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, akupun mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang bersama Sakura. Diperjalan aku melihat pertokoan yang sangat ramai dengan pengunjungnya, pertokoan yang setengahnya tertutupi oleh butiran-butiran putih. Banyak pernak-pernik yang menghiasi took-toko tersebut, hampir semua pertokoan menjualkan beberapa kartu ucapan, lonceng kecil, pohon cemara tiruan dan yang aslinya dan juga hiasan-hiasan natal lainya. Terakhir aku melihat boneka santa clause dengan ukuran besar dan kecilnya. Aku sedikit iri dengan pasangan-pasangan yang membeli hiasan-hiasan tersebut, mereka bisa saling tersenyum, menyentuh tangan satu sama lain dan hal lainya yang membuatku semakin sakit. Aku berhenti sebentar, aku terkejut ketika kau melihat pasangan lainya yang begitu mesra disebuah tempat makan yang sangat mewah, aku terkejut bukan iri, tetapi salah satu dari pasangan itu adalah orang yang sangat aku kenal.

**Ii koto bakari no mirai ja nai keredo****  
****tashika ni ima wa ashita ni mukai dare yori mo****  
****kagayaki koko ni tatteiru****  
****koware kake souna ima ni namidashi soredemo**

"Sas, kenapa berhenti? Kamu liat apa—" perkataan Sakura berhenti saat pendangan sama tertuju pada pasangan di tempat makan itu melawti jendela. Ya, kami berdua melihat Itachi dan Deidara. Posisi mereka sangatlah dekat, sama-sama meminum juice didalam satu gelas dengan satu sedotan. Itachi menggenggam tangan Deidara disertai senyumanya. Dan setelah beberapa saat, kami berdua membelakan mata saat Itachi menjauhkan sedotanya dan sedotan Deidara, lalu Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Deidara, saat itu jantung berdebar-debar, aku dapat melihat hatiku sangaty panas dangan sangat iri. Dan saat itu juga aku melihat bibir mereka berdua telah bersentuhan dnegan lembutnya, aku ingin berlari dnegan kencang, namun aku melihat sekilas Itachi dengan ganasnya melumati bibir Deidara. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan, akhirnya aku berlari kencang menuju gang sepi yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju rumahku. Sakura yang ikut terkejut dengan kelakuanku akhrinya ikut berlari menyusulku.

**We can start in my life issho ni****  
****akiramezu yume to****  
****nee mou hitori no jibun ni aeru kara****  
****kimochi hitotsu de kawarerun da****  
****hora koko kara hajime you****  
****Just start in my life****  
**

"Sas … Sasuke" panggil Sakura pelan setelah kami berdua sampai digang yang cukup gelap, sekarang sudah cukup sore, aku berlutut sambil memegang tiang listrik disamping gang itu. Nafasku tak beraturan saat ini, aku berlari kencnag samapi tak mengontrol diri. Karena aku tak menjawab panggilan dari Sakura, akhirnya Sakura mendekatiku."Sasuke, aku tahu—" "Kenapa!? Kenapa!? Kenapa aku tak bisa seperti Itachi!? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan!? Kenapa aku tidak mendapatkanya!? Rasanya sakit! Sakit melihat mereka bisa tersenyum! Melihat semua pasangan bahagia! Sakit melihat kau bisa tenang dan selalu tersenyum! Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti kalian!?" teriakku sambil memukul-mukul tiang listrik tersebut dengan airmataku yang sudah membasahi pipiku.

**Memories in my heart kono kaban hourinagete****  
****sakura iro shita kaze ga sotto kakinuketeku****  
****kesenai sepia iro no kyoushitsu ni wa****  
****tsukue ni hotta inisharu nokoshite**

Aku sangat kesal bercampur sedih, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, semua orang bisa bahagia, sementara aku? Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, saudara-saudaraku sangatlah jauh dengan keluargku, kakaku sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain, aku? Aku sama sekali tak mendapatkanya, orang yang sangat aku cinta telah meninggalkanku hanya demi sekolanya di London, ya, dia adalah Naruto. Awalnya aku tidak menyetujuinya karena aku takut kehilangan Naruto, tetapi Naruto telah berjanji, pada saat melam natal tiba, Naruto akan kembali kesini dan menemuiku terlebih dahulu. Namun, hingga sekarang, sudah dua tahun aku menunggunya sejak aku berumur lima belas tahun Naruto belum juga kembali, selama ini aku sudah sabar menunggunya, tetapi sakarang aku sudah tak bisa lagi, karena sebentar lagi kelulusan dan aku mungkin sudah pindah. Dan aku sebenarnya sangat berharap agar Naruto kembali malam ini. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan keheningan yang panjang, hanya terdengar kicauan burung-burung sore, salju-salju yang turun hingga menutupi seluruh jalan digang ini.

**We can start in my life issho ni****  
****tabidatsu yo yume to****  
****nee wasurenai yo ne kuri kaeshita merodii****  
****fuan na toki wa omoidashite****  
****hora hitori ja nainda yo****  
****Just start in my life**

"Sasuke, kalau kau seperti ini … aku pastikan Naruto takkan kembali" ujar Sakura datar dan sangat pelan. Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit, aku terdiam sebentar. Aku sadar dengan perkataan Sakura tadi, aku sadar dengan kelakuan aku tadi. Akhirnya Keheninganpun hilang, "Kau mau pulang atau tetap akan menjadi lelaki cengeng? Aku mau pulang saja," kata Sakura dingin seraya berjalan melewatiku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, baru pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyebutku 'cengeng', apalagi yang menyebutkanya adalah seorang wanita. Akupun menarik nafas untuk mengatur nafasku, aku memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sakura.

**So once again****  
****yume to kibou daite ima****  
****taka naru mune osaete****  
****kono suteeji wo noru****  
**

Setelah aku sampai disamping Sakura, aku menyamakan langkahku padanya, aku menatap wajah Sakura, kulihat pandanganya sedih, kecewa dan kesal. Pandanganya lurus, dan saat aku sampai disamping Sakura aku dapat melihat seringai lembut dibibirnya. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya. Akupun juga memberhentikan langkahku. Hening sejenak. "Sudah selesai 'acara' menangismu?" tanyanya dengan nada dengan nada mengejek. Aku ikut menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Sudah, berkat 'acara' ceramahmu barusan, aku menutup 'acara' menangisku, heeh" kataku dengan seringai mengejek. Aku dan Sakurapun akhirnya saling menatap. "Baguslah, anak cengeng" katanya padaku dan berakhirnya dengan tertawanya kami berdua. Akhirnya kami berjalan kembali menuju rumah masing-masing.

**Start in my life issho ni****  
****akiramezu yume to****  
****nee mou hitori no jibun ni aeru kara****  
****kimochi hitotsu de kawarerun da****  
****hora koko kara hajime you****  
****Just start in my life**

#-#-#

Dan seperti yang aku duga, ini benar-benar terjadi, ketika aku melihat gerbang rumahku, mataku sudah sakit ketika melihat rumahku seperti kaos kaki yang berwarna-warni. Berbagai hiasan pohon natal tersimpan ditaman belakang dan taman depan rumahku, lampu-lampu rumah yang sudah terganti oleh lampu-lampu unik dengan warananya yang beragam, belum lagi terpasang berbagai hiasan disana-sini yang membuatku berada didalam rumah badut. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju jika pesta malam natal diadakan dirumahku, namun karena Itachi yang mendapat giliran, apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa mengeluh ataupun memprotes, kalau aku sampai berbuat seperti itu, mungkin batu lisan sudah menungguku. 'iihh' aku mulai merinding sendiri ketika aku membayangkan itu akan terjadi. Akhirnya berjalan kembali memasuki rumahku, ketika aku ingin membuka pintu, tiba-tiba gundukan salju dari atap rumahku berjatuhan dan tepat mengenai kepalaku. Aku dengan kesal langsung membersihkan rambutku dan akhirnya membuka pintu.

Sungguh terang, sangat terang dan menyilaukan, bahkan didalam rumahku sudah terpasang lampu-lampu ajaib berwarna-warni, tirai-tirai merah, cemilan-cemilan kecil dan gelas-gelas. Tidak lupa boneka santa clause terpajang di atas api unggun yang sudah menyala dengan hangatnya. Aku membuka jaketku dan kugantungkan di gantungan tepat disamping pintu, kubuka sepatuku dan mulai melangkah masuk. Ruangan yang sepi. Biasanya bila akan diadakan acara seperti ini, bahkan pada malam natal, sore hari para tamu sudah berdatangan, atau para pekerja dan pengantar catering berkeliaran disini, namun aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Ketika aku hendak menaiki tangga, terdengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, akupun menunggui siapa yang turun itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Itachi. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam disertai jas hitam resmi. Huuh, seperti mau nikahan saja. Dia memandangku terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"SA-SU-KE!!! KEMANA SAJA KAU INI!? SEKARANG SUDAH MALAM TAHU!!" tanyanya padaku dengan teriakan yang membuatku pusing, sudah setiap hari aku dimarahi jika aku pulang lewat dari jam lima, padahal aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil!?. Tapi biarlah, aku lebih sedang diperhatikan. Tapi tunggu, malam? Bukanya tadi baru jam empat ya?. Aku melirik jam yang berada di dinding dan menemukan sekarang menujukan jam enam. Ketika aku mengingat, ternyata sebelum aku pulang, aku sempat diajak Sakura untuk melihat-lihat hiasan natal dan makan di McDonal terlebih dahulu.

"Tadi aku habis melihat-lihat dipertokoan." Jawabku datar dan melangakah menaiki tangga melewati Itachi yang terbengong-bengong. Aku melangkah dikoridor, koridor ini juga sudah terhiasi berbagai macam gambar-gambar unik. Bahkan ketika aku sampai didepan kamarku, aku melihat pintu kamarku suda terpajang rangakaian bunga dnegan pita hitam dan putih disetai gantungan lonceng kecil. Aku menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamarku. Untungnya kamarku tidak dibuat menjadi pelangi.

Aku melangakah menuju meja belajarku dan meletakan tasku. Akupun mulai berbaring diatas ranjangku disebelah jendela besar yang belum tertutupi oleh gorden. Sebentar aku memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya aku bengkit kembali dan membuka kaos kakiku dan melemparnya kekerajang yang berisi baju kotor disamping kamar mandi. Sebelum aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi, aku berjalan menuju cermin di samping meja berlajarku. Aku memandangi bayangan tubuhku sendiri dicermin itu, rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan sedikit menempel butiran-butiran putih dari salju yang tadi menimpa kepalaku. Kemeja putihku yang sudah kusut dan sedikit kotor, elanaku yang memnag masih tetap bersih namun terlihat kusut. Akhirnya kau berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Kubuka pintu kamar mandiku dan melangkah masuk, kubuka kancing bajuku satupersatu dan terlihatlah dadaku cukup bidang, akhirnya kemejaku kutaruh dikeranjang kotor di luar kamar mandi dan selanjutnya kubuka celanaku dan kutaruh dikeranjang.

Stelah aku selesai mandi, aku meraih handuk disamping bathtub dan kukeringkan rambutku dan badanku. Lalu kututupi bagian bawahku dnegan handuk itu dari pinggang hingga lututku. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali, aku melangkah menuju lemari baju yang berada disudut, dekat jendela. Kubuka lemari itu dan kupilih baju yang aku pakai, sebenarnya sudah tergantung pakaian resmi yang diberikan Itachi, namun aku sudah berniat tidak akan mengenakan pakaian itu. Aku mengambil kaos putih dan jeans hitam. Setelah aku mengenakan pakaianku, ku ambil jaket putih. Aku memandangi diriku dicermin dan aku kembali kemeja belajarku untuk menyemprotkan parfum secukupnya, kulirik jam dinding di atas televisiku, kulihat sekarang sudah menjukan jam tujuh. Akupun melangkah keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga.

Ketika aku sampai dibawah, aku banyak melihat orang-orang sudah berkumpul dnegan baju formal mereka. Aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Itachi, ketika aku sampai diruang tamu aku menemukan Itachi sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku dari kejauhan.

"Hey, Sasuke" aku memalingkan wajahku mencari orang yang memanggilku tadi, dan aku menemukan dua orang pemuda berambut orange gelap dan putih mendekatiku sambil membawa segelas minuman 'Vermouth'. Ketika mereka mendekatiku, aku dapat melihat dua orang pemuda lainya sedang menatapku dan memberiku senyum. "Hey, ini benar adik dari Itachi kan? Kok wajahnya lebih cakepan adiknya dari pada kakaknya?" Tanya pemuda berambut putih sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba kakaku datang dengan wajah yang bagaikan monster dari abad 22. "Hidan, Pein, kapan kalian DATANG?" Tanya Itachi penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, matanya berpancar kemarahan. Sedangkan dua pemuda lainya yang tadi berada dibelakang hanya tertawa melihat kita berempat.

"Bukan kita saja, Kisame dan Sasori juga ada, kalau Tobi lagi jalan entah kemana, katanya sih mau ketaman besar dipusat kota, disitu banyak sekali hiasan pohon natal." Jawab Pein panjang lebar, lalu akhirnya Pein meneguk ,minuman yang dia ambil dimeja ruang tamu. Itachi sedikit melirik padaku, "kenapa kamu memakai baju seperti itu!?" Tanya yang menurutku terlalu dibuat histeris, aku hanya diam dan melangkah menuju meja cemilan-cemilan dan mengambil satu kue, Itachi sudah terbiasa jika aku mendiamkan dia, ya tak apalah. Hidan langsung pergi kedapur entah mengambil apa. Aku yang rencananya ingin ketaman besar dipusat kota, akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku, sepertinya tanpa izinpun aku sudah bisa pergi keluar dari rumah. Namun, sebelum aku pergi melangkah keluar, tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang hingga memberhentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu dulu, kita kan belum memulai pembukaanya." Kata seorang wanita berambut kuning dan panjang, aku mengira wanita ini adalah Naruto, namun setelah aku cermati, wanita ini adalah tunangan dari kakaku, Deidara. Ketika Deidara mengajaku untuk keruang tengah, aku berniat tidak ikut, namun wajahnya yang sangat lembut itu mengingatkanku pada wajah Naruto yang sangat kurindukan. Setelah kami berdua sampai pada ruang tengah, aku melihat banyak orang-orang yang seangkatan dengan kakaku, mereka semua terlihat lebih terhormat, aku mengira mereka semua terlahir dari darah biru, tetapi itu hanya khayalan saja. Aku melihat semua orang mengambil minuman disetiap meja dan bersulang satu sama lain. Mereka memiliki pasangan, sementara kau hanya diam tak mengambil minuman. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaku, aku memalingkan wajahku dan menemuka Sakura yang sudah menggenggam sebua minuman 'Sherry', dia menawarkanku segelas 'Gin' untuk menjadi pasanganya.

"Aku tidak ada pasangan saat ini, Gaara sedang sibuk, kau mau menemaniku kan?" tanyanya padaku dnegan penuh harap, aku melihat pakainya, dia mengenakan pakaian formal, gaun putih dnegan corak kecil berwarna pink dibagian lengan dan kerah lehernya, payet-payet hitam yang membentuk simbul sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti, rambutnya yang diikat membentuk gelombang yang juga ak aku mengerti. Malam ini dia cantik. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Aku hanya akan mencintai Naruto. Itu janjiku. Setelah aku berpikir, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya.

Aku dan Sakura segera melangkah menuju tempat Itachi dan Deidara, disini akhirnya kita bersulang dan mengucapkan "Merry Chirstmas!" dengan berdentingnya gelas pada pasangan masing-masing. Ketika Sakura meneguk minumanya, aku melihat Sakura memperhatikanku, "Maaf ya, harusnya ini terjadi padamu dan … Naruto, bukan padaku" ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil meletakan gelas itu dimeja, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan terluka, dia menunduk, akupun juga menaruh gelasku dimeja dan mengulurkan tanganku menyentuh Sakura, Sakura mendongak melihatku, aku memberinya senyum yang tulus, mungkin dengan senyumku wajah terluka yang tergores diwajahnya akan hilang, dan ternyata itu benar, wajahnya mulai terlihat tersenyum padaku, secara tiba-tiba dia memeluku erat. Aku membiarkanya memeluku, pelukan antar sahabat, akupun membalas pelukanya. Setelah sekian menit kami berpelukan akhirnya aku menjauhkan diriku darinya, aku dapat emlihat wajahnya keheranan melihat diriku.

"Itu … kenapa kamu hanya memakai kaos?" tanyanya sambil celinguk menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, dia menggerang kesal, ya jelas saja, rambutnya yang sudah capai-capai terikat indah mals harus berantakan. Pertanyaan yang diberikan Sakura tadi tidak kujawab, akupun melangkah pergi sambil memberikan sebuah kertas pada Sakura. Aku membuka lemari sepatuku dan memakai sepatu yang tadi pagi aku pakai, laluku ambil jaket hangat yang tadi pagi juga aku pakai. Akhirnya aku membuka pintu rumahku dan melangkah keluar rumah. Aku juga melihat banyak orang-orang yang berkeliaran diseluruh rumahku, inilah mengapa aku pergi dari rumah, aku terlalu malas untuk melihat banyak orang. Aku melihat keselilingku, salju-salju sudah menutupi penuh beberapa pohon cemara, lalu aku berjalan kembali keluar dari gerbang rumahku. Aku berjalan lurus menuju tempat yang aku tuju, yaitu taman luas dipusat kota. Diperjalan aku banyak melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang membeli hiasan ntal dan boneka natal lainya. Untuk kali ini aku tidak merasa iri, karena didadaku aku seperti merasakan ati yang hangat, hangat akan kedatangan Naruto disisiku.

#-#-#

Aku mengehembuskan nafasku pada kedua telapak tanganku. Disini sangatlah dingin. Beberapa butiran-butiran salju turun dan berhenti diatas kepalaku. Aku sekarang berdiri dibelakang pohon cemara yang cukup besar yang sudah dihiashi oleh berbagai hiasan. Aku yang memang dari awalnya selalu iseng akhrinya aku mengambil rangkaian bunga yang berbentuk _ring_ dengan lonceng kecil yang sudah tergantung, hiasan kecil sudah menempel dirangkaian bunga tersebut. Aku menghela nafas saat aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Aku melangkah menuju sekolah elit dipusat kota Tokyo. Sebelum aku memasuki sekolah itu, aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah, dia mengenakan jaket hangat yang kuberikan, rambutnya juga masih seperti yang dulu, seperti rambut ayam. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian aku ahirnya memasuki sekolah dan menunggu dikantin untuk menemui pemuda tampan tersebut. Dan seperti yang kuduga kahirnya pemuda tampan tersbeut datang, senyumku mengembang, namun senyumku hilang ketika aku melihat dia datang bersama seorang gadis, mantanya dulu, aku piker mereka sudah kembali seperti yang dulu, dan pemuda itu melupakanku, namun ketika aku ingin beranjak pergi aku melihat pemuda tersebut berdiri dan melangkah menuju kelasnya, saat itu juga aku menghampiri gadis yang tadi bersama pemuda tersebut. Namun ketika aku mendekatinya akupun sadar, ternyata dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil, Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sedih, akupun mengajaknya berbicara dan dia yang menyuruhku datang kesini, taman luas pusat kota Tokyo.

Sampai sekarang aku heran, buat apa aku disuruh kesini?. Mana aku sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Apa ada kejutan yang membuatku senang? Atau marah?. Sampai sekarangpun aku juga masih penasaran!. Aku ingin pulang, tapi nanti Sakura datang, huh, setelah beberapa menit lagi aku harus menunggu, akhirnya seseorang yang aku sangat kenalpun datang, bukan Sakura, Melainkan … Sasuke. Dia datang dengan jaket yang aku berikan, sepatu yang aku berikan dan … dia datang dimana ini adalah hari pertama kalinya aku dan dia … pacaran. Tepat dijam yang sama. Jam delapan. Aku ingin menemuinya, namun aku takut dia tak mengingatku kembali, aku takut. Akhirnya aku hanya menunggu disini sampai ada waktu. Namun, aku kembali teringat, jangan-jangan Sakura menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk mempertemukanku pada Sasuke?!. Dasar!. Tapi senang juga sih.

Lalu aku melihat disudut taman, ada panggun yang tidak terlalu besar, disitu tertulis 'request song', karena aku merasa canggung jika bertemu dnegan Sasuke tanpa ada sensasi, akhirnya aku berjalan menuju tempat tersebut dengan sneyum yang mengembang wajahku.

#-#-#

**Shiroi Yuki © Mai Kuraki**

Aku sekarang telah menginjak taman ini, taman yang luas dan cukup terpenuhi oleh berbagai kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni. Pohon cemara yang sudah tergantung tuilisan 'Merry Christmas' yang disetiap pohon-pohon cemara lainya, tidak lupa dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan cantik dan menarik. Aku melangkah pergi menuju bangku taman yang berada di tengah taman tersebut, beberapa kali aku hamper terpeleset karena jalan yang begitu licin, salju-salju sudah cukup lebat, tetapi perkiraan cuaca, saat ini tidak akan terjadi badai salju. Sebelum aku sampai dikursi taman, aku berhenti sebentar seraya memejamkan mataku dan memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam saku. Terdengar alunan piano yang mengiringi taman.

**ORENJI iro tomoshita heya no mado****  
****kazoku ao warai ga kikoeru****  
****kouen doori kaerimichi shiawase ni suru to chikatta**

Aku mengingat tawa yang dia berikan padaku saat aku hampir terpeleset karena jalan yang terlalu licin. Aku mengingat tangis yang dia perlihatkan padaku saat aku memarahinya karena telah membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanya. Aku mengingat amarah yang dia semburkan padaku saat aku tak sengaja melukai kucingnya. Aku mengingat segala hal lainya yang membuat semakin merindukanya disini. Dan hal yang paling sangat aku ingta adalah, disinilah tempat aku dan Naruto saling memadu kasih, saat aku berhasil menjadikanya orang yang paling aku cintai. Dan disinilah tempat dimana aku mengeluarkan airmataku untuk pertama kalinya saat dia pergi meninggalkanku. Dan juga tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku dan dia saling bertukar cerita satu sama lain, bertukar hadiah ulangtahun, dan canda tawa yang tak bisa aku lupakan untuk selamanya.

**shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge****  
****kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto****  
****shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku****  
****haku ikigoto ni anatawo omou**

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika alunan musik yang sedang mengiringi taman ini adalah lagu yang sering aku dengar dengan Naruto pada saat malam natal. Aku tersenyum pahit, lalu melangkah kembali, aku dapat merasakan dia berada disini. Entah mengapa hatiku mengatakan aku harus datang kesini. Padahal dirumahku sedang diadakan sebuah acara, hehh, benar-benar aneh. Dan akhirnya aku telah sampai disebuah kursi kosong yang berwarna coklat. Aku mengingat, disinilah tempatku dan Naruto sering mendengarkan lagu ini.

**wasurenai sou ima mo ano hitotoki****  
****kajikamu yubisaki atatame****  
****tsukanda yuki no hakanasa ni gin'iro no namida nagasu**

Akupun duduk dikursi jenjang ini. Aku sedikit merilekskan diri. Aku menatap lurus pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Aku dapat merasakan dia sangat denganku. Sangat. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara lonceng kecil berbunyi tepat di telinganku. Aku segera melihat kebawah dan menemuka sebuah tangan sedang menggenggam lonceng kecil yang muncul dari belakang kepalaku yang menyusuri leherku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku papa pemilik tanagn tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja mataku ditutupi oleh pemilik tangan tersebut. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memberontak, karena aku tahu bahwa pemilik tangan ini adalah seorang wanita. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mataku tertutupi oleh sang pemilik tangan, akhirnya dia menjauhkan tanganya dari mataku.

**shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge****  
**** kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto****  
**** shiroi yuki BENCHI sae iro wo kaete****  
**** machiwabite iru koibito-tachi wo****  
**** anata wo omou****  
**

Untuk kali ini, aku sangat merasa bahagia. Untuk kali ini jantungku bagaikan melayang entah kemana. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar merasa waktu telah berhenti. Untuk kali ini aku seperti ingin meloncat kesegala arah. Dan untuk hari ini, aku sangat ingin memeluk dan menangis. Menangis karena kebahagiaan telah menjemputku, dulu kau pernah tertinggal jemputan kebahagiaan dan harus menunggu dua tahun agar jemputan itu datang, saat aku lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk kejemputan kehancuran, namun, sebelum aku beranjak masuk kedalam jemputan kehancuran, dengan tiba-tiba jemputan kebahagiaan datang. Dan saat ini, jemputan kebahagiaan datang dengan membawa penumpang. Penumpang itulah yang membuatku senang, dan penumpang itu adalah, Naruto.

**ato dono kurai dono kurai nakeba ii no?****  
****mada suki to chikau****  
****Give me your love...your love...****  
****one more time baby ai shite iru...****  
****ato dono kurai dono kurai mateba ii no?****  
****mada shiroi yuki ga...anata ni tsutaete oh my love...****  
**

Aku dengan seketika memeluknya dengan erat. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa pelukanku akan membuatnya menjadi sesak, namun kebahagiaanku ini tak tahan untuk merengkuhnya. Sungguh lamanya aku tidak melihat Naruto, mata birunya yang sangat aku rindukan, tubuhnya yang mewangi setiap saat, kini telah datang. Aku akhirnya mengeluarkan airmataku saat aku mendengar dia mangatakan 'Sasuke' dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut. Aku tak peduli begitu banyak orang yang melihat kami berdua, yang hanya aku inginkan adalah Naruto. Sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku menjuhkan diriku padanya, dan aku dapat melihat seringai lebar diwajah manisnya. Aku sangat bahagia. Lalu kata terakhir yang dia katakana 'Merry Christmas' sambil menyentuh pundaku yang masih tetap tersenyum.

**shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge****  
****kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto****  
****shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku****  
****haku ikigoto ni ai wo tsutaeru****  
**

Aku membalas senyumnya seraya mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya, namun tanganku dihentikan oleh tanga Naruto, "Aku tidak mau disentuh oleh laki-laki cengeng" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Akupun segera meraih tanganya dan membuat tanganya yang menjadi penghapus unutk airmataku. Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika tanganya menyentuh pipiku. Dan akhirnya kami berduapun tertawa pelan. "Aku sudah tidak cengeng lagi lho, jadi … aku mau … menyentuhmu" ujarku tepat ditelinganya yang membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Itulah yang aku harapkan, menggodanya saat aku senang. Akupun menyentuh kedua tanganya, aku mendekatkan wajahku, namun tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dnegan suarana yang tetap sama. "TEME!! INI TEMPAT UMUM!!" teriaknya sekarang tepat ditelingaku. Aku memang sudah sangat biasa dengan teriakan seperti itu. Jadi aku tak mungkin berteriak kesakitan, kecuali ornag baru mendengar teriaknya mungkin akan segera berakhir dirumah sakit.

Akhirnya aku menyuruh Naruto agar duduk dibangku taman, bangku tempat kami bersatu dan berpisah. Aku melihat pakaian Naruto, saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang tak jelas Karena tertutup oleh jaket hangat yang aku beri saat dia ulangtahun, sepatunya juga sama dari aku, sepertinya benar-benar telah ingat padaku. Entah mengapa, aku mulai sadar akan acara dirumahku, kulirik jam besar di samping pohon natal, jam setengah Sembilan. Namun, sepertinya Itachi akan mengerti mengapa aku pulang telat. Tinggalku jelaskan saja. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menatap wajah Naruto hingga aku puas. Mungkin, karena kau terlalu memandanginya, Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne … Sasuke … aku mau bertanya padamu … tolong dijawab ya," katanya lembut sambil menundukan wajahnya, aku yang memang lagi tak memperhatikan pembicaraan naruto hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya dia mulai bertanya, "Kamu, masih cinta sama Sakura ya? Aku memang kurang tahu tentang hubunganmu sama Sakura, tapi, kalau misalnya kamu masih cinta dengan Sakura, aku mau kok, putus sama kamu demi kalian berdua … heheh" katany dengan tawaan yang pelan sambil memberi jari tangan berbentuk 'peace'. Aku tiba-tiba saja terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, maksudnya pertanyaanya. Pertanyaan seperti 'Masih Cinta' itu membuatku sedikit enggan untuk menjawabnya, memang sih pertanyaan naruto ada benarnya, aku memang masih suka dengan Sakura, tetapi suka sebagai sahabat, kalau masalah cinta, itu hanya aku berikan untuk Naruto saja.

"Siapa bilang!? Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sakura. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat saja. Tidak lebih. Yang lebih itu adalah kau, Naruto" jawabku cepat sambil menyeringai. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto sangatlah lucu. Bercampur kecewa, marah dan senang.

#-#-#

Disudut pandang lain, terdapat segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang mengamati keadaan Sasuke Dan Naruto ddari kejauhan. Salah satunya Itachi. Mereka datang kemari karena memang sudah direncanakan. Sakura sengaja menyuruh Naruto datang ketaman pusat kota karena Sakura yakin Sasuke akan datang kesini. Karena setiap malam Natal Sasuke selalu pergi ketaman ini. Itachi juga yang merencanakan agar pesta dilaksanakan dirumahnya agar Sasuke tak tahan dan pergi keluar. Memang ide yang bagus. Namun sedikit licik. Dan teman-teman Itachilah yang membantu agar Naruto segera kembali dari London, mereka sampai rela berdebat empat jam dengan Minato ayah Naruto agar Naruto kembali ke Jepang. Padahal, jika perdebatan dengan Minato sampai salah, mungkin kematian akan menjemput mereka.

#-#-#

Setelah pembiacaraan selesai dengan akhir yang saling terawa. Aku kembali melirik jam yang sekarnag menunjukan jam setengah sepuluh. Aku terkejut, berapa lama aku berbicara dengan Naruto? Kok tak terasa ya? Atau memnag akunya yang terlalu rindu dengan Naruto sampai aku lupa dengan kebatasan aku berbicara. Aku mendengar pemberitahuan dari speaker disudut taman mengatakan sebentar lagi opera kembang api akan segera dimulai. Aku dan Naruto saling berpandangan dan tersenyum kembali. Aku mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, ketika tubuhku dan Naruto benar-benar sangat dekat, aku membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto, "Biarpun ini tempat umum, aku hanya ingin melakukanya sekali padamu," bisiku tepat ditelinganya. Aku melihat Naruto mengangguk. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, kudekatkan wajahku perlahan, semakin sekat, dekat … kurasakan hidungku bersentuhan denganya … kudapat melihat matanya yang sudah tepejam, kudekatkan kembali wajahku … akhirnya aku dapat merasakan bibir halus Naruto, manis, mungil. Dan aku dapat merasakan kembali bahwa kembang api telah dimulai. Aku berhasil mencium Naruto dnegan latar belakang kembang api. Happy.

#-#-#

.Happy Ending.

Maaf, Maaf!! Maaf jika penulisanya ada yang terlewatkan atau tidak benar, karena aku belum memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Maaf! Jika ada kesalahnya, beritahu yaaa!!. Oh ya, ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat fic ONESHOT yang panjang seperti ini, mana cerita akhirnya gantung. Hehe.

To you all, merry Christmas (bagi umat Kristen, dll) and happy new year!! ^^

.


End file.
